


Filled

by fanficshiddles



Category: Adam - Fandom, Crimson Peak (2015), Loki - Fandom, OLLA, Sir Thomas Sharpe - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, jag!tom - Fandom, jonathan pine - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Arguing, BDSM, Barebacking, Bath, Bickering, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Creampie, Doggy Style, Dom Loki, Dom Tom Hiddleston, Dom/sub, Dominant Loki, Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Jag!Tom - Freeform, Jonathan Pine - Freeform, Loki - Freeform, Missionary Position, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Protectiveness, Sharing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Villain Tom Hiddleston, gangbang creampie, possessive, protective, sir thomas sharpe - Freeform, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot I done after someone put the idea into my brain! Oh dear.<br/>We have the OFC dealing with Loki, Adam, Jonathan, jag!Tom and Sir Thomas Sharpe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filled

‘It’s my turn this weekend.’ Jonathan said to the 2 other men and the god in the room.

‘No, I think you’ll find it’s my turn.’ Thomas argued.

‘Excuse me, but it is in fact my turn.’ Tom said as he squared up to the men.

‘You mortals make me laugh. We all know it’s my turn this weekend.’ Loki laughed.

‘You are all wrong. It’s my turn to have her for the weekend.’ Adam said as he appeared behind Jonathan suddenly, making everyone, apart from Loki, jump.

‘Stop doing that, Adam!’ Jonathan said as he moved away from the vampire.

Adam just smirked, he loved annoying them. That was one thing he and Loki had in common, they weren’t human like the rest of them. So they always felt, and were, more powerful than the others. So they liked to make sure they all remembered that.

‘How did we get this so muddled up? Who had her the weekend before last?’ Jonathan asked as he tried to get some order back into the group.

‘It was Loki. So he definitely isn’t up on the list for this weekend.’ Tom said as he pointed to said god.

‘Hardly. It was ruined by Sir proper over there who stole her from me to go to some stupid wedding!’ Loki said as he glared at Thomas.

‘You knew in advance that she was coming with me to my sister’s wedding. You agreed to it and had her for some of my weekend in return.’ Thomas argued back.

‘That was not part of the bargain. Besides I had to share that afternoon with Tom.’ Loki grumbled.

‘That wasn’t exactly a walk in the park for me, mate. So don’t even go there.’ Tom growled at Loki angrily as he thought back to all the pranks Loki had played on him that afternoon. The laces on his shoes being tied together at dinner had been the worst. Tom had never been so embarrassed before as he fell flat to the floor.

‘This is clearly getting us nowhere. We should start the rota again.’ Adam said with a sigh.

‘I’ll have this weekend.’ Thomas said quickly.

‘I don’t think so. I’ve not had her for a weekend in ages.’ Tom argued.

‘As the only god and prince here, I should be the one to have the first weekend.’ Loki said as he stood up as tall and as proud as possible to try and prove a point.

‘I could easily slay all of you right here, right now. I should be the one to have her this weekend.’ Adam said.

‘Yeah and she would kill you if you did.’ Jonathan snapped.

‘Not if I got to her first.’ Adam shrugged. He was being sarcastic but sarcasm about her life and welfare was something that went right over most of their heads.

‘If you ever harm her, I swear I will make you wish you had never been born.’ Tom said angrily as he squared up to Adam. But Adam wasn’t afraid of him. He wasn’t afraid of any of them.

‘Calm down. He was only joking… I hope.’ Thomas said as he put his hand onto Tom’s shoulder to stop him from doing anything stupid and he shot a warning look to Adam.

‘You wouldn’t do anything to him, Tom. Because I would kill him first with a simple flick of my wrist.’ Loki snarled.

‘Just calm the fuck down guys. We will never get anywhere if we argue like this. Why don’t we let her decide herself who she wants to spend the weekend with? Let her decide on the rota.’ Jonathan said as he tried to keep things calm.

It was never good when all five of them were together. It was constant bickering and arguing. Which is why they had worked out a system so they could share their girl without having to be with one another often. Monday was Loki’s day. Tuesday was for Jonathan. Wednesday was for Adam. Thursday was for Tom and Thomas had Friday’s. Then they took turns for weekends. But it had went all haywire the last few weekends which led to the dilemma they were currently in.

‘If you mortals aren’t careful I will just take her back to Asgard with me. Something I should have done a long time ago.’ Loki muttered quietly, yet loud enough for everyone to hear.

‘If you ever take her away, you will have all of us to deal with.’ Adam said to Loki.

‘Oh yeah? Like you lot would be able to come to Asgard and take me down.’ Loki laughed.

‘Enough!’

They all stopped arguing and turned around to see the person that had just shouted at them all. It was Crystal, the beautiful girl they were arguing over in the first place. She was stood with her arms crossed and she did not look amused.

‘What the hell is going on?’ She asked as she stormed over into the middle of the group of men.

‘We can’t decide whose turn it is this weekend.’ Jonathan grumbled.

‘Great, this again.’ Crystal said as she wiped her hand down her face.

‘Darling, we will let you pick the rota for the weekend.’ Thomas said as he kissed her forehead, causing all the other men to glare at him in anger for the display of affection on front of them.

‘I am not picking. If I pick, you will all be butt hurt over who goes first. And besides, I love all of you. Equally. I can’t choose between you. This is something you will have to sort out yourselves. Or, we could try something completely different for the weekends.’ Crystal said.

‘Different? Like what?’ Thomas asked.

‘Well… I was thinking maybe weekends I could spend it with all five of you. Together.’ Crystal said as she looked at them all.

The five were all stumped and looked very confused as they looked between themselves and to Crystal.

‘Well?’ Crystal asked.

‘Why would you want to have all five of us?’ Loki asked, totally miffed.

‘I believe it is a big fantasy of hers.’ Adam said as he smirked knowingly.

‘What?’ Thomas asked.

‘Adam’s right. I know you all don’t really get along too well. And while I love being with you all individually… I do have a huge fantasy of being with all five of you. Even if we just try it this once. Just one weekend is all I am asking for. If it really doesn’t work, then it will have to come down to rock, paper, scissors again.’ Crystal said.

She could feel and hear her heart thumping in her chest from the thought of spending the weekend with all five of them together. She wasn’t quite sure if she would be able to cope. She had spent time with two of them at the same time before, but it had never been in the bedroom as they were all so possessive over her. They all wanted her to themselves, but they knew if they wanted her at all they had to share. So separately had been the only way they had managed. Until now.

‘You are actually asking us to share you? Together?’ Tom asked, clearly disgusted at the thought.

‘Well… Yeah.’ Crystal said a little nervously, she was starting to wonder whether it was a good idea after all.

‘Come on, Tom. Think about it. With five of us, think of the pleasure we could give her. All weekend.’ Adam said.

Adam was the one that was most open to the idea. He adored and loved Crystal so much. She had told him before of her fantasy of being with more than one lover at the same time. It turned him on to think about her getting great pleasure out of it.

Loki’s mind instantly went to all the dirty and kinky thoughts. How messy the five of them could get her. The positions they could have her in. The idea appealed to him much more than he originally thought. He was the kinkiest out of the group with Crystal, and he knew he could trust them all, no matter how much he acted like he didn’t like them. He knew they all had Crystal’s best interest at heart and would never harm her.

‘I’m down for it.’ Jonathan said after a few minutes of silence.

‘Me too.’ Adam nodded. Though crystal knew he would be already.

‘I don’t see the harm in trying.’ Thomas shrugged.

‘I’m in. But if any of you male mortals touch me, I will’

‘Loki! Enough.’ Adam interrupted him. ‘We wouldn’t touch you even if you grew a pair of breasts and turned your cock into a vagina.’ Adam hissed at him. Loki just glared at the vampire in return.

Crystal had to hold in a giggle at the bickering. She did find the whole thing amusing, when they weren’t threatening to kill each other that was anyway. Which happened a lot more times than she was comfortable with.

Everyone then looked to Tom as he was the only one that was left to decide if he was in or out. Tom looked at Crystal and he felt his heart melt at her pleading eyes.

‘Fine. I’m in. Just this once, though.’ He said with a sigh.

‘Yay! Thank you, thank you!’ Crystal said as she ran to Tom and hugged him.

Loki was away to complain at why he was the one getting a hug, when she moved round the circle and gave them all a big hug individually. Loki copped a cheeky squeeze of her ass, making her laugh.

‘Now, I believe that today is Friday so if you guys don’t mind this is my day with Crystal.’ Thomas said as he grabbed Crystal’s hand and led her towards the door.

‘Don’t wear her out too much tonight, Thomas. We need her fighting fit for the weekend.’ Jonathan called after them.

Crystal couldn’t stop herself from squeaking with excitement at the thought of it.

She couldn’t wait.  
  


Crystal was incredibly excited yet also nervous. She wasn’t sure if the nerves were because of what was away to happen, or because of wondering if all the men would be able to get along well and not rip each other’s throats out. The fact that all of them were dominant and protective with her would likely not help the situation.

She made sure she was ready, body and mind, then she walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom where she had Loki, Adam, Thomas, Jonathan and Tom all waiting for her.

Unknown to Crystal, they had been discussing about what they would do and how the night was going to go. So there was no arguing on front of her, they didn’t want to upset her or ruin the night for her or themselves.

Crystal gulped as she took in all of their appearances, her knickers suddenly feeling a little damp already. Loki was wearing his Asgardian armour, as he did most of the time. He liked to look most powerful. Adam was wearing his black skinny jeans, leather jacket and leather gloves. Thomas was in his old fashioned suit that always looked amazing on him. Jonathan was in black skinny jeans and a blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up his forearms. Last of all, Tom was in his usual fancy black suit with tie.

The five of the men all stopped talking and looked at Crystal. She was wearing a red silky night gown, with a set of red knickers underneath with lace along the top. The guys jaws all dropped as they stared at her.

Crystal stood there a little anxiously as she held her hands down on front of her. She found having five pairs of eyes upon her was a strange feeling. But it made her body tingle all over with desire.

‘Come here, Pet.’ Loki said as he motioned her over to him with his finger.

Crystal’s legs were a like jelly as she walked over to Loki. He hooked a finger under her chin and held her gaze to his own as he smirked.

‘We are going to devour you tonight, little girl.’ He purred and closed the distance between their lips.

Crystal moaned against his mouth as he slid his hands down her sides to squeeze her hips. But as she was being devoured by Loki, she failed to notice the other 4 men close in on her aswell. Until she felt all their hands on her body, everywhere.

The hands made short work of pulling off her night gown. She was completely surrounded by the five of them and she was panting with desire when Loki stopped the kiss. He grinned down at her and stroked her cheek softly.

‘Don’t worry, little one. We will take good care of you.’ He grinned.

Crystal was suddenly lifted up off her feet by Adam and Tom. They carried her over to the bed and lay her down gently on her back. She visibly trembled as all five of them surrounded her and started stroking her body again. Four hands took hold of a limb each and stretched her spread eagle across the bed. Her wrists and ankles were then tied up with under the bed restraints.

She had never felt more vulnerable in her life than at that moment. She was nearly completely naked, spread eagle on the bed, with five men all still fully clothed. It was even better than she had fantasized about before.

‘One last thing.’ Jonathan said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a silk blindfold. Crystal felt slightly disappointed that she wasn’t going to be able to see what they were doing. But once the blindfold was on and her other senses came to life, she soon loved the idea of the blindfold.

She felt hands stroking around her ankle and up her leg, teasing around her thigh and then back down towards her ankles again. There was also hands stroking her arms and across her stomach. She couldn’t stop her body from squirming around on the bed at their touch, especially when a hand would move closer to where she wanted touched the most.

‘Please.’ She begged.

‘Please, what?’ Adam asked with a chuckle as she felt his hand stroke her neck and then his fingers checked her pulse point. That’s how she knew that it was Adam.

‘Please someone touch me.’ She whined and arched her body upwards, as if in offering to them all.

‘Since you asked so nicely.’ Thomas said.

Two hands went up to stroke her inner thighs, teasing very closely while the hand on her stomach tickled down under her knickers and touched her softly. Crystal let a small moan escape as two fingers were inserted inside of her a little, only to pull out and then slide upwards to her clit.

‘Oh god.’ She gasped out.

Whoever was teasing her, by rubbing her clit only for a few seconds and then sliding down to insert their fingers inside of her for a few firm and agonizingly slow thrusts, was doing a good job and Crystal’s mind had turned to complete mush.

There was a hand on each of her breasts, squeezing and teasing her nipples. Someone was stroking her hair softly. Another kept tickling lightly across her stomach, making her giggle in-between moans.

Soon she felt lips gently kiss her ankle and work their way up the inside of her leg. Another set of lips landed on her own lips and soon her tongue was dancing with whoever’s it was. She thought it was Adam or Loki, as she could feel their long hair tickling across her cheek as they kissed her. It wasn’t until they bit playfully on her lower lip, that she had a feeling it was Adam. She ran her tongue across his teeth to check and she could feel his sharp fangs. Adam chuckled against her mouth as he knew what she was doing.

Two of her lovers clasped their lips around her nipples. The feeling of their wet tongues flicking against her drove her into a frenzy. What made her even more crazy was when her knickers were literally ripped from her body, leaving her completely naked to them all.

She nearly screamed out in pleasure when she felt a hot wet tongue start to lick at her clit. She knew that was Loki from the way he was using his tongue. He wasn’t called silver tongue for no reason.

After they brought Crystal to her first orgasm, they undone her restraints and took off her blindfold.

She was taken onto the floor and they positioned her down in the middle of them all on her knees. They all took their cocks out from their trousers and started stroking themselves. Crystal was sure her mouth started to water at the sight of five magnificent cocks straining towards her.

‘Time for the fun to begin, Pet.’ Tom grinned as he stepped closer to her and shoved his cock into her mouth, which she happily accepted.

As she started to suck him, Thomas and Adam moved in so she could use her hands to stroke them. Loki and Jonathan just stroked themselves as they watched. The men all took their turns on using her mouth and hands. Some of them made her gag as they thrust down into her throat. Her gag reflex was getting better, compared to how it used to be.

The men all made sure to come close to orgasm at the same time. Once they were all ready, they nodded in agreement to one another. Crystal wondered what they were up to when Thomas pulled his cock out of her mouth. But she soon found out as they all stroked themselves to finish and the five of them came all over her face.

She couldn’t believe how much cum they all managed to produce between them. Just as Loki had wanted, she was in a very big sticky mess. She felt totally used. But she loved it.

‘Such a beautiful sight.’ Tom said proudly. Loki agreed with him.

Crystal couldn’t open her eyes because of how much of a mess her face was. Thomas had to go and get a cloth from the bathroom to clean her up so she could actually speak and see again.

‘Now, back on the bed.’ Jonathan said as he helped her up to her wobbly feet once her face was cleaned up.

Jonathan lay down on the bed and they positioned Crystal over the top of him. He placed his hands tightly onto her hips and guided her down onto his cock, which was already back to attention again. Crystal moaned out as she felt him slide inside of her warmth.

She heard a click and looked over her shoulder to see Adam covering his cock with lube. She knew then what was about to happen. She was glad that Tom had done some anal training with her before and he had even fucked her in the ass one time. So it wasn’t going to be completely new to her, but she had never been double penetrated before, so that part was going to be very new to her.

‘Oh god.’ She cried out as she let her head fall forwards and her hands held onto the sheet beneath them, at the side of Jonathan’s head, who still had a tight hold of her hips as he kept still inside of her until both Adam and she was ready.

Adam was pleased with how she managed to relax her body enough to let him enter her anally. She felt incredibly full and the feeling made her pant like crazy as she was overwhelmed with the new feeling.

As Adam and Jonathan started to move their hips, Crystal nearly had an orgasm straight away as they hit the exact spots inside her with each thrust. Even more so when Adam pressed his chest against her back and reached a hand underneath her to flick at her clit.

Tom knelt above Jonathan’s head and he had Crystal open her mouth and take him in there again. Thomas and Loki didn’t want to be left out, so they moved her slightly so she was able to rely on her men for support so she could use her hands on Thomas and Loki’s cocks.

Adam used a hand in her hair to hold her up, Jonathan kept a hold of her hips to steady her and keep her still. Making them do all the work as they thrust hard and fast into her.

Moans from all of them filled the room as Crystal had orgasm after orgasm. She felt so used and abused and she absolutely loved it. The men all actually enjoyed seeing her like that, being so thoroughly fucked and used. It made them even harder than normal and allowed them to go for longer with her.

Over the duration of the night, they all had their turn using all of her holes. They tried many positions and Tom, Loki and Thomas even took her over their lap in turn for a spanking throughout the night, which she secretly really enjoyed.

But it was what they done in the end that caused her body to soar on cloud nine completely.

They tied her up again with her wrists spread out at the top of the bed. They left her ankles free, but each of the men took their turn on using her warm pussy for their last release.

Loki went first, he spread her legs open and licked her a few times before moving up and entering her with his cock in one swift movement. Thomas was sat on the bed up by her head, he was stroking her hair as Loki started to fuck her hard and fast. His fingers dug into her hips as he went at it.

‘You are such a good girl.’ Thomas whispered to Crystal as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Crystal couldn’t respond with anything as her mind had turned to complete mush. She couldn’t even remember her own name. Her pussy was tingling and she was sure she was in one continuous orgasm.

Loki didn’t take long before he came inside of her. Instead of letting her clean up like they had done before, Adam went straight in after him. He found it slightly weird to start with, feeling another man’s semen inside of her. But it made it feel even more pleasurable for him as he started to fuck her.

Adam done the same as Loki and came inside of her when he was done. Then it was Thomas’ turn. He went for the slow and deep option. Dragging out her orgasm and making her cry out in pleasure when he eventually came inside of her aswell.

Jonathan was next to go. The cum was, at that point, starting to seep out of her and down across her and onto the sheets. Jonathan was surprised at himself that he found it a huge turn on more than anything as he sank his cock into her. The sound his cock made as he thrust into her roughly was loud and Loki had to try to concentrate on something else, as he was starting to get hard again from watching and listening.

Jonathan came with a loud grunt into her, he kissed her on the lips softly before pulling out, calling her a good girl. Crystal couldn’t believe how full and wet she felt from all the cum inside of her. She felt so dirty, but it felt so right at the same time.

Last to go was Tom. As soon as he sank himself inside of her he was moaning instantly. The feeling was so different to what he was used to aswell. So much so that it didn’t take him long before he was spilling his cum into her to join the others.

Crystal was panting as he finished and she looked down to see the mess her pussy was in from their cum. The feeling of being filled with five men’s cum at the same time was incredibly strange for her, but one she found she loved and would start to crave.

‘It’s a good thing you are on birth control, little one.’ Loki laughed as he looked at the state of her. A beautiful mess, in his eyes.

‘I know.’ Tom agreed.

Crystal was so out of it that Jonathan had to carry her through to the bathroom. They ran her a bath and settled her down into it, making sure she was comfortable. They took turns on washing her, body and hair, while they cleaned themselves up.

‘How are you feeling?’ Adam asked as he stroked her hair, noticing her eyes coming back to herself more as she calmed down.

‘Used but very good.’ Crystal said as she blushed.

‘You were a very good girl for us. We are so proud of you.’ Tom said as he leaned over the top of Adam so he could kiss the top of her head.

She looked down at her body and could see lots of bite marks all over her skin on various parts of her body. Her ass was feeling a little stingy aswell. Her pussy was feeling very used, and her clit was a little tender from all the orgasms.

‘How was it for all of you?’ Crystal asked as she looked at the five men in the bathroom, looking over her.

‘We are all in agreement that this is definitely how the new set up should be. Every day, not just weekends.’ Tom said as he looked at the men and then back to Crystal.

‘Every day?’ Crystal asked, confused.

‘Yes. Not that we will all use you every day like tonight. But we have decided that we can all live together all the time. If it means we all get to be with you more.’ Adam said with a smile.

‘If you think you can handle that?’ Thomas asked with a grin.

‘Of course.’ Crystal giggled.

‘There is only one problem.’ Loki said.

‘What now?’ Jonathan asked in a grumble.

‘We will need to get a much bigger bed to fit all six of us.’


End file.
